Cards
A card is a special item available for purchase in the Market for 10 gold. Players can buy the item and send it to one of their party members or to themselves. The feature is currently only available on the website. Cards bought must be instantly sent; if not, the purchase will not be successful. This means that cards cannot be stored, besides those that you received, nor can it be sold. Players can bulk send cards to party members using the Party & Guild Data Tool. Buying A Card Cards can be purchased for 10 gold, under the Shops > Market section (direct link). The selection of standard cards includes the following: * Birthday Card * Congratulations Card * Get Well Card * Good Luck Card * Greeting Card * Thank-You Card There are also two seasonal cards: * Valentine Card * New Year's Card Cards can also be pinned, making them appear under your Rewards section, which makes it easier to purchase them. Pinning a card will also make it appear on the mobile app Rewards section, but a purchase can not be made in the mobile app currently. At this time, cards can be purchased using the website, but not on the iOS or Android apps. (See Features Across Clients.) Sending A Card Players can send a card to their party members or themselves by clicking on the card in the Market, and then clicking on the "Select" button located at the right side of their display names. Upon choosing the card recipient, gold will be deducted with a notification similar to that when you purchase any gold-purchasable items. This means the card has been successfully sent. Opening A Card User will be notified when there's a card sent to them. Clicking this notification will direct you to the inventory. Otherwise, to open received Cards, a player can go to the inventory where the cards are listed under "Special". Clicking on a card opens it and will reveal a preset message, listed at the section below. Closing the card message by pressing (X) will keep the card in your inventory, along with the notification. Opening the card again might show a different preset message, even though limited to those listed below. On the other hand, clicking "OK" will remove the card entirely from your inventory. Basic Cards Thank-You Card The Thank-You Card is a special item that players can buy and send to one of their party members or to themselves to show their gratitude. It is available for purchase all year-round. The Thank-You Card has 4 different possible messages, from which one is chosen at random to send to the receiver. Greeting Card The Greeting Card is a special item that players can buy and send to one of their party members or to themselves to greet each other. It is available for purchase all year-round. The Greeting Card has 4 different possible messages, from which one is chosen at random to send to the receiver. Happy Birthday Card The Happy Birthday Card is a special item introduced during Habitica Birthday Bash 2016. It is available to purchase year round. The Happy Birthday Card has only one possible message. Congratulations Card The Congratulations Card is a special item that players can buy and send to one of their party members or to themselves to congratulate the recipient. It is available for purchase all year-round. The Congratulations Card has 5 different possible messages, from which one is chosen at random to send to the receiver. Get Well Card The Get Well Card is a special item that players can buy and send to one of their party members or to themselves to wish the recipient well. It is available for purchase all year-round. The Get Well Card has 4 different possible messages, from which one is chosen at random to send to the receiver. Good Luck Card The Good Luck Card is a special item that players can buy and send to one of their party members or to themselves to wish the recipient luck. It is available for purchase all year-round. The Good Luck Card has 3 different possible messages, from which one is chosen at random to send to the receiver. Seasonal Cards Valentine Card The Valentine Card is a special item that was introduced for Valentine's Day. Every year, it is available for purchase for a short period around Valentine's Day (February 14). The Valentine Card has 4 different possible messages or poems, from which one is chosen at random to send to the receiver. New Year's Card The New Year's Card is a special item that was introduced during Winter Wonderland 2014-2015. Every year, it is available for purchase for a couple days around New Year's (January 1). The New Year's Card has 5 different possible messages, from which one is chosen at random to send to the receiver. Achievements Upon sending or receiving a Card, players obtain an achievement. The achievement displays a counter of how many times the player sent or received each type of Card. If you send a card to yourself, you will stack the relevant achievement once. fr:Cartes pt-br:Cartões ru:Открытки zh:卡片 Category:Incentives Category:Special Event Items Category:Community Category:Social